A majority of lighting devices directed to egress application technology that use afterglow, comprise photo-excited films which are painted on a desired structure. A conventional application is for egress lighting, for buildings, for aerospace applications, and so on. The conventional film painted on the application has to be painted from the outside onto the structure, from sources that are around the structure. The film in conventional devices is always painted onto whatever is the long-lived emission.
The film and the paint are excited by the light absorbed from the environment. These materials are conventionally used to indicate an exit after a light is off. This leaves the known afterglow film as the only option, for example, for people to find the exit, in a manner which is consequently dependent on the time of the excitation and the power of the excitation.